All is Fair in Love and War
by Starlitwater
Summary: Four girls - Lucy, Erza, Levy , Juvia- all with grueling pasts join together and create the famous idol group, The Fairys. But what happens when they meet four guys - Natsu, Jellal, Gajeel, Grey - that had a significant role in freeing them from the dark. Who are these boys? Why are they so familiar? Will love spark? What if the media finds out? NaLu, JerZa, GaLe, and GrUvia
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. This FF is inspired by the songs ****Thank You ****by ****MKTO ****and ****Stand in the Rain ****by ****Superchick****, neither of which I own (means I don't own them). Have I mentioned I like reviews? Well, I like them a lot. I don't mind PM's ether. Enjoy and have a nice day (or night if that's the time in you time zone or when you're reading this^^) **

Chapter One

Random Pov

A young girl sits alone. Her once golden looking hair now dull like straw and her hazel eyes are pool sadness. She grips a doll as tears, which blend with the pouring rain, run down her emotionless face. People stand around her in black stand around her chatting about how much money they are going to get because persons death. No one, not one person, cares about the person who now lies in the ground; they just want their damn money. A maid runs up and holds an umbrella above her but she doesn't notice. Her dull and lifeless eyes are locked onto a grave, in which a single name is carved; Layla Heartfilia Her mother; whom nobody cares about. …...

Another young girl with scarlet hair and eyes sit alone on her 'bed' tending her wounds. She puts as much medical cream on the whip-like cuts that lie on her back as she can. She then wraps them weakly with gauze before putting on a VERY torn up dress. She walks out of the closet she knows as her room to see her parents fighting, again. Her mother storms out of the house, again. Her father smashes his bear bottle, again. Then he pulls her aside for another harsh and brutal beating, again. She doesn't resist, she never does, she just flinches like she always does when the whip hits her back. She bit back tears as the think leather cuts her skin. She can't do anything. After all this is her life, there is no way out.

…..

Yet another young girl stands alone. She has cobalt blue eyes and hair and stands in the rain picking up books from a mud puddle. Three boys kick at her back but she pays no attention. After a while they get tired of her and leave her alone. She cleans off the books the best she can and put them in a bag before she scurries home. Her parents are fighting again; they can't afford a divorce so they stay together. They don't notice her; after all they never do. She just walks past them an up to her room. Her walls are all bookshelves. She places the new book in their homes. She smiles weakly before going to sleep; thinking about the food and warmth and love she never gets, that she'll never get.

…..

A young girl, the last in this story, stands alone in the rain. Her navy blue locks falling into her navy blue eyes. She's plain and ugly, or at least that's how everyone sees her. People throw stones and rocks. They call her names. All because of what her parents do. A drug dealer and a prostitute; she must be cursed to have parents like that. A rock hit her temple and a trickle of blood started to flow. More rocks hit her as she walked to her house. She finally got home to see her mother making out with a random man again. She limped to her room, passing her father who was counting bills; from another drug trade. She cried herself to sleep that night. Just like always, she was alone; she was forever alone.

…

Four girls each who looked eighteen stood in front of a white screen while a photographer took shots of them. They did many different poses, each a little different and unique. After another half an hour the shoot finished and the girls walked up to a woman with silver hair. She looks up from her clipboard, "Ok, next we have an interview with 'Sorcerers' weekly."

They followed her down the hall and into a room with a man with a camera and a woman with a notepad. The woman smiled, "Hello girls. Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlett, Levy Mcgarden, and Juvia Lockser right?" All for girls nodded their head. The woman smiled, "well come in I won't have you standing for the interview now will I?"

…..

Lucy's Pov (The next day)

_I walked in the rain. Not caring I was could catch a cold. It'd been three months since mother past. Dad neglected me and never talked. My only companion was my doll; whom local school boys had destroyed. Suddenly some pink blur rammed into me. It was a boy. The pink came from his hair. I was surprised but I didn't show it._

"_Sorry, are you ok. I was trying to get out of the rain and I slipped in the mud." He smiled something I hadn't seen in a while. I just nodded and got up, since he had knocked me to the ground. I continued to walk, stumbling every other step. _

_The boy ran up, "Hey are you ok? You don't look ok. What's wrong?" _

"_I'm fine, why are you here?"_

"_My dad's the lawyer of some guy that wants more money than what he got. Thirty-thousand jewel, I mean seriously isn't that enough to get from a will?"_

"_They all want money, they don't care about mother." I looked down trying to hold back tears._

"_Mother?" his onyx eyes suddenly brightened up, "Oh, I'm sorry."_

"_NATSU!" a voice called_

"_That's dad, I've got to go. Hey try to smile ok." He grinned before running off." Everything went black and I was swallowed by the darkness. The memory faded and I was alone. _

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Siting up straight in my bed I blinked and looked around. "Levy must be making breakfast." I got up and walked down stairs.

"Oh, the monsters awake. Juvia wins the bet." She handed me a cup of coffee.

"What bet?" I asked before I sipped some of the brew.

Erza looked up from the newspaper she was reading, "We all bet when you would get up. I bet around 10:00, Levy around 12:00 and Juvia around 9:00. Juvia won since its 9:23."

Levy poked her head out of the kitchen, "Good morning Lu-chan!"

"Morning Levy." I called back. Today we had the day off so we could sleep in.

A few minutes later we sat around the table eating sausage links, scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes. I spread some raspberry jam on my piece of toast.

"So, Lu-chan what do you want to do today? It's your choice this time." We rotated who decided what we were going to do on our days off.

I finished chewing the piece of toast in my mouth, "I was thinking we could go shopping. I got us some jewelry that I need to pick up."

Juvia took a sip of her water, "Juvia wants to know what the jewelry looks like."

"Well they're necklaces, with five charms each. There's an amber star to represent me, a polished turquoise raindrop to represent Juvia, a sapphire book to represent Levy, and a ruby sword to represent Erza. And the fifth charm is a rose. Each is a different metal or stone on ours. Mine is gold, Juvia's is a raw turquoise, Levy's is silver, and Erza's is platinum."

"Lucy you didn't have to." Erza told me

Levy smiled, "But we'll still take them." we all started to laugh before we went upstairs and got dressed.

We wore similar outfits. I had on white jeans that cut off that the knee and a gold and blue halter with gold kitten heels. Juvia wore a black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a navy and turquoise halter with turquoise heels that had the laces intertwine and go up the leg. Levy had on short shorts and a baby blue and silver halter with silver sneakers and Erza had on black leather pants and a red and titanium looking color halter with titanium leather boots.

We laughed at the unplanned similarities in our outfits. We all had on glasses and fedoras (we're idols we need disguises). We each grabbed a sling purse (the leather and the metal the same color as our tops) and walked out the door. Our house was nice, one-hundred twenty-fur Tenrojima street.

It was a nice day; there was a slight breeze and no cloud in the sky. As we walked down the street we pointed out cute shops. After a few more minutes we arrived at the shop. The bell tinkled when we walked in.

"Excuse me; I have a set of four I'm here to pick up."

The woman looked up, "oh, the prepaid necklaces?" I nodded, "here let me get them for you." She went around to the back then came out a minute later. "Are they to your liking?"

"Yes they're beautiful." We each put on our distinctive necklaces. We thanked the woman and walked out of the shop.

"So let's go shopping!" Levy exclaimed. We all shouted in agreement.

We went from shop to shop. Trying on outfits and buying the ones we liked the best, getting new make-up. We each got rose earrings to match our necklaces and matching bracelets. In the end we each had three bags on each of our arms.

Walking into the house we each put our new cloths away. "Hey girls get down here!" Erza yelled.

We all ran downstairs to the living room. "Here's The Fairy's with their new single _Thank You_"

The music started to play and we sang along.

Lucy: We are the ones, the ones you left behind.

Erza: Don't tell us how; tell us how to live our lives.

Levy: Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.

Juvia: Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Erza: Thank you for feeding us years of lies.

Thank you for the wars you left us to fight.

Levy: Thank you for the world you ruined overnight.

But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine.

Juvia: Thank you for the world you broke,

Like yolk and it ain't no joke.

So cold and there ain't no coat,

Just me, my friends, my folks

Lucy: And we gonna do what we like.

So raise that bird up high

And when they ask you why.

Just stand there laugh and smile.

All: We are the ones, the ones you left behind.

Don't tell us how; tell us how to live our lives.

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Juvia: Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."

Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down.

Lucy: Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds.

We ain't comin' down (Come on). We ain't comin' down (Hey).

Levy: Look, ma, I finally made it,

This world is too damn jaded.

My life is just like Vegas,

Go big, go home get faded.

Erza: Been a prob since '92.

Can't shut me down curfew

And them guys I'll take a few.

Do what I wanna do.

All: We are the ones, the ones you left behind.

Don't tell us how; don't tell us how to live our lives.

Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.

Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart.

I say,

I say, "Thank you."

Yeah, yeah

Erza: We are the ones, the ones you left behind.

Juvia: Don't tell us how; tell us how to live our lives.

Levy: Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.

Lucy: Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

Juvia: We are the ones, the ones you left behind.

Lucy: Don't tell us how; tell us how to live our lives.

Erza: Ten million strong we're breaking all the rules.

Levy: Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose

All: (Thank you)

Na na na na (hey)

Na na na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na na na

(Thank you)

Levy: Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do, don't do it.

If you don't want to be who they want you to be, screw it.

It's your world, it's your life and they ruined it.

Role models, tune in, turn up, drop out

We all collapsed onto a fit on the ground. Juvia wiped her eyes, "and here Juvia thought it was our day off."

Levy smiled, "It's never a day of for the Fairy's. Am I right girls?" we all shouted in response.

Gajeel's Pov

"Who were they again?" Natsu asked Grey.

"That, my dear pyro, was the famous idol group The Fairy's."

"Oh, who are they."

Grey sighed, "Scratch that; idiotic pyro."

"**WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMN STRIPPER?"**

"**YOU WANNA GO, PHYCOTIC FLAME BOY?"**

"Grey, Natsu please be quite I'm trying to drive." Jellal called from the front seat, "So Gajeel we're supposed to turn on Tenrojima street right."

"Yeah, the house number is one-hundred twenty-three."

"How come I don't get to navigate?" Natsu asked

"Because last time you did we ended up on the other side of Fiore." Jellal said bluntly

Grey snickered, "Yeah flame boy."

"At least I have a brain."

Grey, Jellal, and I turned to him, "You have a brain?"

Gray laughed, "It's a miracle. PYRO HAS A BRAIN!"

"**WHAT WAS THAT STRIPPER?!"**

"**YOU WANNA GO FLAME BOY?!"**

I sighed, "here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep reading. Enjoy chapter two of All is Fair in Love and War! ~Star**

Chapter Two

Last time on All is Fair in Love and War.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?!" "YOU WANNA GO FLAME BOY?!" Here we go again._

Jellal's Pov

We pulled into the driveway of our new house. The top floor had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a game room. The down stairs had a full sized kitchen, dining room, family room with a huge flat screen TV and one bathroom. The basement was finished and had gym equipment. And it was only five-thousand Jewel a month. The neighborhood was new so there were only three houses; one next to us the other across from us.

"This way a good score so don't go burning the house down this time, Natsu." said as we climbed out of the car. The moving truck pulled up beside us.

"Hey that was an accident." He protested. I rolled my eyes.

As we started to unload I saw four girls. One had blond hair and hazel eyes, one blue hair and eyes, another with blue hair but hazel eyes and the last with scarlet hair and eyes. They sat on the balcony of the second floor gazing down at us with curiosity.

"Hey," the petite one called down, "You're the new neighbors right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Gajeel called back.

"Gajeel!" I glared at him. He just shrugged.

"Juvia wishes to know who you are." We sweat dropped, why is she talking in third person.

I took a step forward, "The pink haired guy-"

"It's salmon!"

"-is Natsu." I continued, "The guy with no shirt-"

"When the hell did that happen?!"

"-is Grey. The human pin cushion-"

"What's so wrong with multiple piercings?"

"-is Gajeel. And I'm Jellal. Who are you?"

What they did next surprised me. They all jumped off the balcony. The third-person girl somehow maneuvered her legs so her skirt didn't show her underwear.

They walked toward us, after they landed like cats. The blond smiled, put her hands behind her back and leaned forward. "Hi, I'm Lucy. The short girl-"

"HEY!"

"-is Levy. The redhead-"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"-is Erza. The girl talking in third person-"

"Juvia take's no offense to that."

"- is Juvia. It's nice to meet you." She smiled again.

Then it clicked, "You're the Fairy's aren't you?"

Levy put her finger to her lips, "where we live is a secret ok?" We nodded

Erza stepped forward, "Do you need help?"

I looked down to the box I was holding. My arms did hurt. "Well it might go faster that way but you don't have to."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to take boxes out of the back of the truck. The other girls shrugged and did the same.

I tried not to laugh when one of the boxes practically hid Levy's figure.

Gajeel took the box from her with ease, "why don't you get the suitcases, they might be easier for you to carry." She nodded at started to lug a suitcase up the driveway.

I carried the box I was holding into the living room. We would choose our rooms later, for now we needed to get the stuff into the house.

I saw Natsu and Lucy walking up the driveway together, boxes in each hand. Lucy laughed and Natsu grinned. "And then Gajeel hit Grey so hard on the head I swear I saw swirls in his eyes."

Lucy cracked up, "All because Grey called him weak?"

"Yep, he still won't admit defeat though. When I beat him in a video game her yelled, 'this isn't over flame boy' and then called out for a two out of three."

"Who won?" She asked. I smiled and turned my head to Grey, who was getting a scolding from Juvia on how not to strip in public. He spotted me and mouthed 'help.'

I shook my head and mouthed back, 'you dug this hole yourself.' His face was the definition of fear as Juvia tugged on Greys ear and pulled him towards the truck as he wasn't carrying anything.

She bumped in Gajeel, who was helping Levy, on the way, "Oh, sorry Gajeel-sama, I was busy getting Grey-sama to work."

He raised an eyebrow, "sama?"

"Juvia you're using 'sama' again."

"Oh. Sorry, it's an old habit." She bowed in apology then tugged Grey towards the truck.

I smiled; it's nice to see they're getting along. Twenty minute later Lucy was sprawled out in the middle of the empty moving truck. I watched as Erza rolled her eyes and picked her up like a rag doll. The sun was setting so they decided to wrap it all up.

We thanked them and they went inside their house. Where had I seen Erza before? Maybe it was her red hair that reminded me of someone. I shrugged and walked into the living room.

"HUH, YOU JEALOUS STRIPPER?"

"WHAT WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF, FLAME BRAIN?!"

"LUCY TALKED TO ME NOT YOU! HA!"

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THAT?!"

"THE REPORTER ON TV SAID SHE WAS THE FRIENDLYEST OF THE GROUP AND SHE DIDN"T TALK TO YOU! HAHAHA!"

"WHATS SO BAD ABOUT THAT?! AND BESIDES THAT PROPER CRAZY GIRL WAS ON ME ALL DAY! URG, YOU ANNOY ME"

Gajeel snorted, "Well that's new. Why are you two fighting again? Seriously, it's like your fire and ice!" I rubbed my temples as they started to attack him.

"YOU'RE WEAKER THAN JELLAL AND THAT'S ALMOST IMMPOSIBLE!" Grey yelled. I felt a vein pop in my forehead. "You three BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Five seconds later they all were face down on the ground with multiple bumps on their heads.

"I'm seeing a field of flowers. Ah, it's so bright and theirs a river at the end." Natsu said before passing out. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, it seem like home already.

Erza's Pov

We all stood in the basement, which we had turned into a practice dance room. "Ok let's start from the chorus girls." Mirajane shouted and started to clap her hands to the beat of the steps. "1, 2, 3; we are the one, the ones you left behind. Don't tell us how; tell us how to live our lives." We spun, "Ten million strong were breaking all the rules. Thank you for nothing 'cause there nothing left to lose."

We turned our bodies so our sides were facing Mirajane and taking a step forward before turning to face her again. Jutting the right side of our hips out we bent our left knee and leaned to the side before dragging our right leg to the left. Our knee bending inward as we do so. When it met up with our left leg we put our left hand behind our back and pointed to Mirajane again; our arm moving from left to right.

We lifted our right knees up to the left and brought out still pointing finger up to the sides of our head and winked. This time jutting our left hip out, we pushed our right knee in the opposite direction. While doing this our right arm spun like a circle from the elbow down.

(A/N this is all happing one after the other, fluently all in the Nananana part. You better have not of skipped this dance part because my mom walked in while I was coming up with it. She now thinks I'm crazy. I'm 12 so its ok for me to still live with my mother got it!)

"Oh, Juvia, Lucy, let's try the rap part ok." They nodded yes. We stood four in a row parallel to Mirajane.

Juvia stepped forward. "Thank you for the world you broke like yolk and it ain't no joke. So cold and there ain't no coat. Just me my friends, my folks." Lucy switched out with her, "We gonna do what we like, so raise them bird up high." We raised our right hands, our palms facing us and pointed to the sky (A/N You know; the thing with Laxus and the third master) "And when they ask us why, just stand there laugh and smile." We brought down our arms fast to cross with the right leg we kicked out.

Mirajane laughed, "You've got the dance down pat. You've just got the work on the little details. Maybe in the last chorus you can jump up and down and whip your right arm around. Or go up to the edge and raise your hands for them to cheer louder. You know simple things like that define dances. You already have you distinctive gesture." She raised her right arm and pointed up. "The Fairy's Calling is what your fans named it. In you concert the do the same signal back to show they are pixies."

"Pixies?" I asked

"Yeah, that's what you fans call themselves since a pixie is a lower form of a fairy. I've been wondering why you call yourselves The Fairy's. What's the meaning?" Mirajane asked

I smiled, "Fairy's live on the ground before they can fly. We all were at rock bottom when we formed the band. 'I wish I could fly. Get higher and higher away from the ground and shine with a bright light like a Fairy' that's what we all were thinking."

Mirajane smiled, "That's inspiring, save that for an interview."

We laughed, "Oh, Mira." Levy started

"You're the best manager ever!" Lucy exclaimed

"Juvia agrees with Lucy."

I smiled, "And I agree with them all."

Mirajane smiled, "Let's soar together now. Spread our wings like fairies and shine."

Grey's Pov

Gajeel chocked on the sub he was eating, "Say what now?"

The woman with white hair smiled, "I was wondering if you boys wanted to act as the male leads in a TV show called Fairy Tail"

"Um, I don't know. We can't exactly act." Jellal told her

"You don't have to. It's almost like a reality show. Act like you normally would in the situation."

"What is the situation?" I asked.

"You meet four girls on the run from the government. Help them and give them a home in your house. You don't know about them running from the government. They lie to you and say their fathers made some enemies with bad people. They go to school with you, shop with, clean the house with you etc. you end up falling in love an-"

"I am not kissing a random actress, even if I'm paid." Natsu cut in

"We'll have stunt doubles for that. The girls are pretty and I'm guessing you've all been in a relationship before?" we nodded, "Then go off what you know with that."

"I'm guessing theirs fighting scenes." Gajeel asked

"We hired trained professionals. They will miss on purpose and if the script says anyone is to be shot we will use special effects to construct the gun going off while in real life we will use makeup and the gun won't be loaded."

Jellal leaned in, "How much is the pay?"

"The least is 65,000 jewel each for every episode. It may get higher depending on the ratings."

We looked at each other before turning to Mirajane, "It's a deal."

Mirajane smiled, "Be ready in an hour."

Lucy's Pov

I heard gunshots behind us. "Shit." I swore which got a look from Juvia. That girl is all things proper.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Erza yelled. We all tumbled out of the, still moving, car. Sprinting we ran off the road and into the forest; stray branches scratching our arms and legs.

"GET THEM!" I hear one of them men call. I almost tripped over a root.

"Split up, we'll meet by the river in an hour!" Levy yelled at us, quite enough so the men didn't hear.

"Right!" we dashed off, Juvia and I to the left, Levy and Erza to the right.

The trees blurred as we ran. One of the men was at least ten yards behind us. A bullet whizzed past my head as we rounded a corner and ran down the steep hill. Branched blurred my vision and think roots growing out of the ground tripped me every five seconds. I heard the sound of something going through the air followed by a distinctive smell.

I saw Juvia's eyes widen, "JUVIA SEES A GRANDE, GET DOWN!" fortunately I tripped over a fallen branch just as something exploded behind me. I covered my head as splinters of wood and chunks of rock sailed through the air. Struggling I got up along with Juvia and we stumbled through the woods.

My lungs burned for air; my heart pumping at an impossible rate. I ducked under a maple trees low hanging branches and fell right into water, the river. I heard a splash right beside me then another two. I surfaced and gasped for air. I noticed the others and waved to them.

Levy, who was treading water since she couldn't touch the bottom, gave a sigh of relief, "We lost them."

A bullet shot into the water right next to Erza. She sighed, "I guess not." A man stood a few feet above us with his gun smoking, indicating he was the one that fired at us.

We all ducked under water as the men went trigger crazy and shot at us like a madman. Surfacing we found that the, obviously mental, man had slipped and fallen onto a rock where he broke his neck. Erza grabbed a root on the other side of the bank and pulled herself out of the water. She gave Levy and Juvia a hand up before I crawled out.

I huffed and puffed like the big bad wolf, "How come you didn't help me?"

"You're the one with a rock climbing metal." 

"That's you not me!"

She looked at me confused, "Really?" 

"YES! HOW DO YOU FORGET THAT?"

She rolled her eyes like it wasn't a big deal, "Anyways, does anybody know where we are?"

"Last Juvia remembers we were on I-12 before we ran into the woods."

"Ah," Levy exclaimed, "I-12 runs from North to South. We were going south and when we got off the sun was to our left so that means the direction we are in is west."

"Ok," I shrugged, "so we're going if we go straight we go west. If we go backwards we go east. We go left its north and right is south."

"All we know is our direction not the exact location. Juvia does not understand how that helps us."

"We have to find out where we want to go. It's getting cold out and will get colder, so I suggest we go as far south as we can."

"I agree with Levy." I wrung out my still sopping hair, "It'll be winter soon and we don't have anywhere to go. We were stowaways on a semi for crying out loud. I say the warmer the place the better."

Erza stood up, "Ok, we follow the river to the right then." **(A/N Downriver and Upriver confuse me and I don't know what direction would be south if I used the terms. Sorry ^^ ;) **

We started to trek to the right just as we heard a gasp. Turning my head I felt my eyes widen. What are _they _doing here.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Thanks for the favs and follows. I thought this story was doing terrible because there were only two reviews but then I saw all the favs and follows. When they're filming I won't mention them already knowing the girls and stuff. So it'll be just like a separate story in this story, if you get what I mean. Thanks to everyone. Please review and enjoy the story ~Star**

Chapter Three

Lucy's Pov

"CUT! Nice expressions there girls. Same with you boys, are you sure you're not beginners?"

"What are they doing here?" I asked jabbing a thumb at our new neighbors.

"They're the male leads Mirajane brought in. We're lucky to get actors who have similar personalities to the character, looks like the character, and sound like them too."

We all were met with dry towels. Levy grabbed at them like she had hypothermia while Erza and I calmly thanked the camerawoman who had offered them.

"Thank you, but Juvia does not need a towel."

Levy, who was shivering so much I thought she was having a seizure, looked at her like she had sprouted two heads, "H-How are you n-not cold? It's the f-forty degrees and w-windy to top i-it off!"

She shrugged, "Juvia is not cold. Juvia likes water, Juvia likes rain."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Rain, it's a sunny day how could there be rai-?"It suddenly started to pour cats and dogs. The director cheered like a kid getting a truck load of candy.

"This is perfect for the next scene. THANK YOU MOTHER NATURE!" we all sweat dropped.

"Um, so _you're _the female leads?" I heard Jellal ask while the boys walked up to us. His blue hair was sticking to his forehead because of the rain.

Erza nodded, "Yes, try your best ok."

They nodded but Natsu looked confused, "Why do you use your real names?"

"Since we're so close it improves our acting. They're no speaking lines in the script; just what we're supposed to do so what we say seems natural. It'll also be easy for you guys because you get to choose what seems natural."

"EVERYONE BACK ON SET; WE DON'T KNOW WHEN WE'LL GET ANOTHER NATURAL RAIN CHANCE!" They all took their positions. But it was the boys turn to film, so for now we watch."

Jellal's Pov

We ran towards to house; holding our school bags above our heads. As soon as we got inside Natsu suggested we start a fire.

Grey hit him across the head, "YOU'LL BURN THE HOUSE DOWN YOU DAMN PYRO!"

I rolled my eyes and Gajeel, who was holding his cat Panther Lily, snickered. "What's so funny, metal brain?!"

"What'd you say, salamander?" He calls Natsu that because the scarf he always wore looked like lizard scales.

Natsu put Happy, his cat who had 'blue' fur, down. **(A/N there is a shade of blue for cat fur. It's a type of grey but looks blue.) **"Don't make fun of the scarf! You're worse than Grey!"

Grey whacked Natsu on the head Natsu kicked Gajeel, and Gajeel punched Grey. I whacked them all on the head.

"Natsu we have a heater, Grey stop picking fights, and Gajeel you got a thirty-eight on your last midterm. Study harder. Now I'm going to change; don't do anything." I went up to my rooms to change into a tee and jeans since my school uniform was soaked. When I got down I felt a dozen tic marks on my head.

A dark aura was coming out of me, "Boys!" Three heads popped up and froze. Natsu had Gray in a headlock, Gray was biting Gajeel's arm, and Gajeel appeared to be trying to claw Natsu's eyes out. I smacked them all on the head twice before separating them.

"Ow, what was that for?" Natsu held the growing bump on his head while Grey complained about seeing a river with people dressed in white.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS AND FIGHTING EACH OTHER?!" I screamed

"Wellllll," Gajeel confessed, "It's fun." I wacked him upside the head before turning to Grey and Natsu.

"Doe anyone else think that it's fun." They shook their head in a frantic no while they held onto each other for dear life. "Good, jeez why do I have to have crazy roommates?"

Grey stuck out his lip, "We didn't choose to live with you. We got paired up in the dorm."

Natsu groaned, "If only I could have convinced Igneel to let me go to a normal high school. I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with idiots for four years."

Gajeel, who had just regained conciseness, whacked him on the head, "That's calling the friggin' kettle black."

Natsu put on a dunce face, "eh?"

I sighed "it means that even though you're an idiot you're calling us idiots."

"Oh, HEY! What the hell is wrong with you iron brain?"

"I have to side with Gajeel on this one."

"Jellal!"

"Piercing boy is right."

"Not you too stripper! I'm not that dumb am I?"

I stifled a laugh, Gajeel looked away; starting to whistle and Grey said 'yep' popping the 'p' like he was saying yes to sprinkles on ice cream not calling someone dumb.

Natsu glared at us, "You're all sons of a bi-" the sound of a gunshot stopped him from saying the rest.

Natsu blinked as if he was trying to process what he was hearing while Grey took a step back from the front doors direction. Gajeel, unlike the others, tried to run outside but I grabbed his collar, "What is it tattoo boy?"

"Unless the want to get a piercing inside your head this time I would suggest you stay still. We don't know what's going on and we could get sho-."

"Um, Natsu just ran outside." Gray pointed to the open door. We all were out in a second. Even though we didn't want to die if Natsu got shot things wouldn't be as fun. I saw a blur of pink up ahead and sped towards it.

I grabbed Natsu's collar. Did I mention fastest on the track team next to Jet; he's like a bullet. "Do you have a death wish?" I hissed as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp.

He pointed a hand to the woods, "I saw a blur of red, yellow, and two shades of blue."

Grey rolled his eyes, "I think pyro here finally set his brain on fire."

Gajeel looked to the woods, "But those sounds where did they-?" he was cut off by four girls bursting out of the woods. They were breathing heavily and their cloths were torn and bloody. The rain soaked their hair and they were shivering. I remember them; we saw them by the river yesterday and they ran off. Their eyes were wild and they looked like a deer in headlights. I let go of Natsu's short and he sped towards them. I broke into a sprint; the others close behind.

"Hey," I heard Natsu say to the blond, "Are you ok."

I ran up to the redhead, "What happened?"

She looked at me, "A man with a gun. He chased us though the wo-" her eyes closed and she passed out. The rain pelted on and Gajeel looked the shorter one over for wounds; she had fallen to the ground as soon as he got over there. The other bluenett had passed out in Greys arms.

The blonde looked at Natsu with pleading brown eyes, "Please help us." And with that she lost consciousness.

I picked the redhead up bridal style **(A/N Fangirl squeal. Sorry back to the story.)**, "Get them back to the dorm. Whoever they are they need help." Grey nodded and picked the girl in his arms up like me. Gajeel slung the petite one over his shoulder like a sack. Though it sounded rough he was gentle, a look of concern on his face. I was surprised he was even carrying her. Gajeel hated when people touched him, especially girls. He called them 'annoying pests'.

When we got inside we set the blond and redhead on the couch. Grey put the bluenett on a futon that I had pulled out and we pulled together some chairs and pillows for the petite one.

"Ok," I looked at the others who asked what we should do, "I'm going to make some food for when they wake up. Gajeel grab some blankets, Grey turn on the heater, and Nastu, see if there are any cloths that they can change into when they wake up." I walked to the kitchen at started to make soup. I heard Natsu shuffling around upstairs and saw Gajeel put some blankets on the girls before retreating to his room. He had Ms. White for language arts and she gave homework every night.

I Grey poked his head into the room just after the soup was done. "The redheads awake." I nodded and told him to get Natsu and Gajeel before walking into the living room. The girl was looking at her friends, obvious concern on her face.

I guess she heard my footsteps because she turned her head when she entered the room. "Thank you for helping us."

I shook my head and pulled out a chair, "its ok. Would you like some soup?"

She smiled softly "yes, that would be nice." I got her some just before the petite one woke up.

"Sorry about the make shift bed; we didn't have any more room or futons and had to use chairs. Would you like some soup?"

She nodded and got up, joining the redhead on the couch. I gave her some and put two other bowls out on a table for the other two.

"If you want a change of clothes we have some sweats and tee's if you want. The bathroom is down the hall and we can leave if you want to dress your friends."

They nodded and thanked us again. I left and found the others around the corner.

"So," Grey asked, "Are they alright? They weren't shot or anything?"

I shook my head, "They're fine. I just hope they have somewhere to get. Their cloths looked like they had been put through a shredder."

Natsu punched the wall, "Who the hell shoots at innocent girls?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "Who said they were innocent. This could be an act. They may be killers."

Grey shrugged, "I'll take that chance."

"Can we come in?" I called

"Yeah!" we walked in and found the other two were awake, soup in hand. I noticed that even in sweats they looked amazing.

"We gave them some soup that you set out. Is that alright?" The petite one asked

I nodded and we all took a seat. "I'm Jellal and these are my roommates; Gajeel, Grey and Natsu."

"I'm Erza. And this is Lucy, Juvia, and Levy." She pointed to them as she spoke.

"Juvia is most grateful for your aid in our time of need."

Grey smiled, "Anytime. We're just glad you're alright." Juvia blushed slightly.

Natsu was looking the girls up and down, "Nothings broken right? No one was shot?"

The blond, I think her name was Lucy, smiled. "No, we are all fine. Thank you for the concern."

Gajeel cut right to the chase, "Why were those guys shooting at you? Why did you all pass out? Who exactly are you?"

Levy did something very brave. She looked Gajeel in the eyes. No one besides Grey, Natsu, and I ever do that. "Our fathers, who are all very close, got mixed up with some bad people. They're targeting us now. We have been on the run for a while, no food or water. So I guess we kind of lost consciousness. And I think we introduced ourselves already."

Natsu laughed and Grey patted Gajeel on the back as if to say, 'she got you man.'

Erza smiled, "Thank you for everything but we must get going." She started to get up but Juvia grabbed her hand.

She looked at us, "Juvia knows this is a lot to ask but we cannot return home. Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Juvia may be putting you in danger but." She got down on her hands and knees, shocking all of us. "Please let us stay here!" the others followed, even Erza who seem like she would never do that.

I smiled, "Of course." They got up smiling. I held out my hand, "On one condition. You enroll in our school. You need an education. It's free and you get money for food. The dorms cost money but we have a big basement and Natsu can get you each beds for down there."

Lucy looked at him, "You can?"

He rubbed his neck, "My dad's kind of a billionaire so yeah. I can give you money for cloths as well."

They all grinned, "Thank you. Thank you so much!" I smiled and walked up to the laptop and within seconds got four admission forms printed.

"Here fill these out and we'll give them to the principle tomorrow at school. And them on Saturday we can shop for your clothes. You can use the uniform when we do."

Natsu got up and called his father. After a few minutes of hearing Igneel yelling at his son about inheritance and how he need to get his grades up Natsu finally got to explain the situation. He said bye after a while before turning to us.

"My dad said he'll get them here within an hour. He said something about gangsters hurting females and how they need to get more class. Then he mumbled something about how they need to get better gun laws so innocent girls won't get shot." Lucy, Levy, and Juvia giggled while Erza nodded her head like she agreed completely. I smiled, this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Just got home from the school dance and though I should type.** **Please don't review saying "update". What do you think I'm trying to do, hunt Slenderman? Please review ^^. ~Star**

Chapter Four

Erza's Pov

_The whip cut into my back like butter. I winced and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Dad grabbed me by my hair a pulled me up, "You cryin'? Huh? Don't fucking cry you little bitch!" he threw me to the ground, scarlet liquid blending with my hair. "Because of you your mother left and I don't have enough alcohol money! Now I have to actually work for a living god damn it!" _

_I tried to crawl away; daddy was drunk and extremely mad. "Don't you fucking run from me!" he pounced and grabbed my leg. My hangs dug into the wooden floor as he dragged me across the hall, leaving behind deep and bloody scratch marks. I felt my nails rip and my flesh tare off my fingers, but I wouldn't give in. This was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_Dad raised me by my foot and slammed me down to the ground making the air whoosh from my lungs. He threw me against the wall next then threw me into the door with such speed I saw thousands of dots. He picked me up by the back of the shirt and chucked me across the room. I coughed and wheezed my lungs begging for the air they desperately needed. My back slammed against the wall and constellations of dots and colors formed as I slid to the ground. I coughed and wheezed at I saw dad's feet stomp closer and closer. I got a mouthful of oxygen and screamed so loud my vocal chords felt like they were put through a shredder. _

"_**HELP SOMEBODY, ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"**__ Tears streamed freely down my face. I had put up with abuse since I was five. It's been three years of torture, whips, knives, glass, beer bottles, mallets, belts; he beat me with anything he could get his hands on. _

_Dad growled and picked me up by the caller, "I feed you at least once a week. I give you a futon closet to sleep in and you still disrespect me? You are an ungrateful little bitch aren't you?_** WORTHLES LITLLE BRAT!**_" _

_Suddenly Dad's eyes went wide before they rolled back into his skull and his grip loosened so we both fell to the ground. I shakily stood up to see a blue hair boy holding a shovel. I tried to take a step but fell, remembering that dad had hit my right leg with a bat yesterday. The boy caught me and I looked into his eyes. He set me down on the ground and called for help. _

_A neighbor, or at least I think it was one since I had never been outside the house, ran inside. The neighbor mouthed something like 'oh my god you poor thing' and handed the boy her phone telling him to call for help. The boy nodded and typed something in. He answered questions that the operator asked as the woman helped me outside where I was met with other people who had heard my screams. _

_I had never __**EVER**__ yelled for help when I was being beat up. I knew dad would hurt me more if I did. The neighbors got me food and water. I thanked them over and over. I hadn't eaten in four days and had no water in three. Some got me old clothes from their children, who gathered around me and comforted me. I began to cry, not because of the pain but because I knew someone cared. They actually cared. An ambulance arrived soon and I saw my father being dragged into a police car, the paramedics, who were scowling at him, said he was alive - just knocked out._

_I was given vaccines in the car as they drove me to the hospital. The people were nice and one paramedic, a woman who told me everything was going to be okay, gave me chocolate and said, 'a kid is not a kid if they haven't had sugar'. I had smiled and thanked her. It was the first time I had some. When I got out of a recovery room at the hospital she also gave me a slice of strawberry cake, saying it was the best way to get me to a healthy weight. But I still thought about the kid with the shovel and blue hair. All I could do was remember those dark brown eyes._

I bolted upright, panting heavily. "Shit its same dream again." I had been dreaming of my past lately, ever since the boys appeared but no matter how many times I relived it the pain was still the same. No matter how much I ran, no matter how much I sealed up my heart; my past came back to me. If I ran into an old neighbor, I lived on the same street till about two years ago, though I had lived in the hospital for three, just not the same damn devil house, and they asked me how I was doing I'd tell them I was fine.

But when I get home after that I would see my scars. If I tried to close my eyes so I can't see them an image of my father's cruel and sadistic smile will haunt my mind. I'll feel the pain of the whip cutting and ripping the skin from my back all over again. I'll remember the taste of the salty tears that had fallen into my mouth from curling up into a ball on the ground after he left, crying myself to sleep in the hallway only to be woken up the next morning and forced to clean the house all over again. I'll hear the sound of my parents screaming and bottles breaking. I'd smell the mold and dampness of my 'room' which was the futon closet underneath a leaking pipe that they never fixed.

My life was useless until that boy saved me. He was my angel; my hero. I couldn't thank him enough. I was able to become part of The Fairy's thanks to him. I'm able to sing and dance and act now that I'm free. Though my scarlet hair hides my scars, thank goodness for its length, color, and thickness, I still know one day someone will find out. The girls will be disgusted and the media will be all over me. I shook my head, "Don't think negatively Erza. Remember, live your life and you will see; the person you can really be." It was a rhyme a doctor at the hospital I went to told me. He was really nice; let me call him Grandpa Rob. He was my other savior besides the boy. Remembering the meeting I had today I reluctantly got out of bed.

I grabbed a red halter, a leather jacket, a pair of black jeans and put them on, wincing at the sight of the scars on my back. I slipped on a few bangles and a pair of ruby earrings before grabbing my phone. Running to the bathroom I put on some makeup; deciding on red lipstick and eyeliner along with some plain old black mascara. I snatched my purse off a hook on the door and put my phone in along with my wallet, a small mirror, and makeup - in case of touch ups – before running down stairs.

I ran by the girls and told them to make sure they get to practice on time. Lucy scolded me on acting too much like a mother while Juvia handed me an umbrella saying it was going to rain today. Levy then commented on how she was a walking weather detector and the two started to argue about whether it was going to rain or not, though I'm not sure why a rain doll was mentioned. I took the umbrella anyways and thanked Juvia before heading out.

I pushed all things about my past to the back of my mind as I walked down the street. I heard the sound of a door closing and turned my head. My face met Jellal's, he smiled. "Are you going somewhere as well Erza?"

I nodded, "we're having a meeting about Fairy Tail. Since I'm the one in charge of acting I go to this one."

"What do you mean by in charge of acting?"

"We each all do everything together but Mirajane assigned a certain thing to each of us since it's our specialty. So I go to the meetings that have something to do with acting and relay the information to the girls."

"So what are the others in charge of?"

"Lucy's in charge of modeling, Juvia's dancing, and since Levy is the word guru she's in charge of songs. If we don't like something we change it or try to negotiate."

Jellal smiled, "that's cool. You seem very organized. I'm going to the meeting too; the other boys would cause a ruckus."

I gave a smile laugh, "I can see them doing that. Want to walk together?"

"Sure, why do you have an umbrella?"

"Juvia said it was going to rain. You might want to grab one too, she's never wrong about that." He nodded and went inside before returning with a blue umbrella. We walked down the sidewalk before he finally spoke.

"What do you think of the Fairy Tail?"

"It's really cool. I love the concept and I've read the first seasons script. The character development is amazing. I also like the concept of no words and using our same names to keep everything natural. 'The events and the characters are the sheet paper, the words are the notes.' That's what Levy says."

"You really seem to enjoy acting."

"Yeah, we all met at the hospital talent show. Levy came to see Juvia since they're cousins."

"Somehow I'm not surprised."

"I chuckled, "The hair gives it away. Lucy's father works with one of the company's sponsors so she met us there as well." _'More like he owns the company so his daughter had to come.' _I silently added, "I did a skit with a paramedic, we became friends she always snuck me a piece of cake. Juvia danced and afterwards Levy came backstage to congratulate her. We met there; apparently Juvia moved rooms so she lived across from me for a while. We befriended Lucy and soon we all became really close."

"What did you do at the hospital?"

"Lucy brought us in macaroons and dolls her father got as gifts." Jellal cocked his head, "Everybody loved Lucy when she visited her father's work. Levy brought in books for us the read and Juvia showed us how to sow. I, well I told the girls story's. I'm the oldest by a year and a half so I'm the 'big sister'. When Levy and Lucy left I'd chat with Juvia and we'd eat lunch together. When we got a little better Levy and Lucy got to visit more often. We'd eat lunch, all four of us, on the hospital rooftop."

"It must have been nice."

I smiled, "Yeah, it was."

"By the way what were you doing in the hospital?"

I looked down, "I got hit by a truck."

Jellal winced, "I shouldn't have asked."

I laughed, "It wasn't that bad." He looked at me, "Okay I had to stay in the hospital for three years."

"Three years!"

"I found out I had a disease," I lied, "It was about a year for the truck, the two extra years for the illness."

"Oh, are you okay now?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, it was curable. Just took a while to recover." I turned a corner, "Here we are." It was a tall building shaped like a cylinder. It big glass words it read 'Magnolia Corporations'." **(A/N OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU AIN'T LAUGHING AT THE NAME, YOU HEAR ME?)**

I turned to Jellal, "They've produced the TV show that s won five Grammy's their first year; 'Sabertooth.' They've also made the TV shows Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, and Lamia Scale. All of them have won tons of awards as well. They've even started a game show called Wild Four, where groups of four have to do all these crazy things."

"Oh, Natsu watches that. He always laughs and says, 'this is better than Wipeout!' before having another laughing fit."

I smiled, "Let's go." and we walked in the doors.

**Cliffy! Well sort of anyways hoping you enjoyed and goddamn it for once PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN REVIEW AS THE OH SO MYSEROUS 'GUEST'! I will haunt you if you don't review, on that note have a nice day.**


End file.
